


[podfic] Evidence of Things Not Seen

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: #ITPE 2019, Epiphanies, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, POV Darth Vader, Podfic, Sort Of, West Wing Title Project, plotless character ramble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: This is one secret Vader will try to take to his grave.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Darth Vader
Kudos: 23
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[podfic] Evidence of Things Not Seen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Night_Inscriber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Evidence of Things Not Seen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368415) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Father-Daughter Relationship, Sort Of, Epiphanies, west wing title project, plotless character ramble

 **Length:** 00:07:46  
  
 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/\(SW\)%20_Evidence%20of%20Things%20Not%20Seen_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) 

OR download a **[zipped m4b file](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0511.zip)** (compiled by [](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)[**knight_tracer**](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer) **)**


End file.
